Memories
by Muyullia
Summary: Garu leaves the village to go out on a journey to regain his family's honor and become a better ninja. While he is gone Pucca injures herself causing her to lose all her memories of him. When he comes back he's in for a big surprise. Will Pucca still love him? and will he finally be able to confess to all his lies and make everything good again?


I hope you enjoy the story~ I stayed up for hours making it so I hope you like it ^^

 **DISCLAMER** : I **DON'T** own Pucca. I wish I did tho... Then season 3 would be a thing...

* * *

 **Pucca's POV:**

I don't remember much. All I can remember is that I was heartbroken. I can remember my lover walking up to me telling me that he is leaving, forever. I remember me falling, falling from a high place. I remember an insane amount of pain going through my body. I remember me being in a hospital bed and waking up to see two beings there. One was crying, the other trying to comfort the crying girl. I looked over at them and the girl cried even more "Pucca! You're alive!" The girl sobbed. The tears were pouring down her face. Who is Pucca? Who were they? Who am I? That's the questions I had, but the most important question was; who was that boy?

 **Ching's POV:**

The day was going great. I was just picking flowers and herbs in the forest. That's when I saw her. Just lying there, motionless. When I walked up to the body, I saw it. It was Pucca. She had dried tears in her eyes and she didn't seem to be breathing. I panicked, I couldn't breathe. I was yelling her name "Pucca! Pucca wake up!" tears were blurring my vision "answer me... Pucca..." I couldn't take this. I yelled as loud as I could. She still wasn't moving. There was no life left in her. "N-no... PUCCA!" I was shaking. I cant take this, This is way too much for me. I heard footsteps behind me. It was Abyo. He took Pucca to the hospital. I was waiting in the waiting room. I'm not going to leave you Pucca. Never. I sat next to her hospital bed. I was stressing out. "I-is she better? Is she going to survive?" I asked the doctors. "w-we don't know miss... We-" The nurse couldn't even finish their sentence "Make her better! It's your job!" I was angry. Tears were blurring my vision and I felt two strong arms around me. I couldn't stop crying. That's when I heard it. I heard a silent groan from Pucca. I looked at her to see that she was looking my direction. "Pucca! You're alive!" I yelled with my tears running down even faster now. She looked confused.

 **Abyo's POV:**

I heard Ching yelling and crying in the distance. I immediately ran towards her to see Pucca in her arms. She looked so weak, so frail. I couldn't help but frown. "ABYO! Pucca! Sh-she's dead!" She yelled. Tears were running down her cheeks. I panicked and took Pucca to the hospital. Ching and I were waiting in the Waiting Room for a while until they said we could come in. Ching ran right in. On my way in, the doctor stopped me. I gave her a confused look. "Pucca hit her head and managed to damage her brain severely which can cause both short- and long-term memory loss, and in Pucca's case, she managed to get long-term memory loss. She has lost many memories, we don't know which specific ones have been stolen. However, her memories may gradually come back over time" the doctor said. I was lost for words... Long-term memory loss... I sighed and nodded "I suppose I should tell Ching about this?" the doctor nodded and then let me inside. When I walked in I saw Ching yelling at one of the doctors. She really cares about her. I hugged her trying to calm her down but in some seconds Pucca had woken up. She looked at us. "Pucca! You're alive!" Ching yelled with even more tears in her eyes. She looked confused.

 **Regular POV:**

Abyo told Ching about the conditions of Pucca's injury. She didn't take it so well but after a few minutes she eventually calmed down. Ching and Abyo were trying to talk to Pucca about what happened but Pucca couldn't remember anything. She just shook her head or nodded in response to their questions. She still didn't speak even though she didn't know why. All she knew was that she had promised someone that she will never speak again unless that certain someone speaks to her. She doesn't remember who that certain someone is but shes still honoring her promise. "Do you remember us?" Ching said and pointed at herself and Abyo. Pucca shook her head. Ching looked down, that wasn't the response she wanted. They talked until the doctor forced them out. That's what happened every day that month. Abyo and Ching went to the hospital every day even though that meant they would skip school. They talked about memories and asked questions. After a month Pucca was finally ready to leave the hospital but still not ready to go to school. Now, after school Ching would take Pucca around town and try to make her remember some things. Pucca was starting to get some memories back, for example, the Goh-Rong, her uncles and she has some faint memories of Ching and Abyo. Every night when she went to sleep she usually got flashbacks and memories of the old times. Every time she closed her eyes she could see this boy in her dreams. She had apparently chased him all around town and loaded him with kisses. "Who is that boy?" She would ask herself when she woke up.

 **Pucca's POV:**

I was getting some memories back and now I know exactly who Abyo and Ching are. I remember almost everything we did together as friends and I'm getting flashbacks of hanging out with them. They usually walk with me around town. One day I couldn't help but notice the bamboo forest and pointed at it. Ching looked at the forest and gave me a sad expression "I think it's better to not talk about that now, maybe another time when you are more used to the things around here" she sounded a little worried and on edge about the topic and she would usually change the topic when I tried to learn more about it. I usually pass the forest when I walk around town but exactly when I would try to walk in she always appeared and would lead me away from the forest. After maybe 3 months I was finally allowed back in school. My first days were very stressful and annoying since everyone treated me like I was different. The teachers would always stop in the middle of class just to say "how are you holding up Pucca? do you understand?" and I know that they are just trying to be nice but its seriously getting on my nerves. The students were always asking questions like "does your head hurt? do you remember me?" and annoying questions like that. It was seriously pissing me off.

 **Ching's POV:**

I was constantly with Pucca. I didn't care if people needed me for projects. Pucca was the only thing I cared about and is going to be the only thing I care about until all her memories are back, and I know that's going to take months maybe years but I don't care. Pucca is my best friend and if something was to happen to her I would never forgive myself. I usually take her on walks around the village for her to socialize with some townsfolk and also to try and make her remember something. She has gotten many random flashbacks and memories from just walking around town and I hope that soon she will get a very important memory back. Its almost been a year since Garu left and it has been tough for Pucca. It's almost Valentines day and I'm planning on having a little movie night with her and Abyo on that day. She constantly points at the bamboo forest when we walk around town. It always brings me down thinking about how heartless he was to just leave Pucca like that. I understand that he needs to leave the town to train but he didn't have to be so blunt and just throw some papers in her face saying "I'm leaving bye". Pucca fell down that cliff a day after he left. I don't know if it was an accident or not but... I'm just so happy that she's alive. I don't want her to get the memories of Garu back because I don't want her to be sad anymore. I just don't want her to think about him or anything anymore. Pucca is much better without him.

 **Pucca's POV:**

Me, Ching, and Abyo were walking around town. Ching was telling me about all the festivals we usually have in this area. She was talking about all the good times we had together. I pointed at the forest as always. Ching always says "I will tell you when you're ready" when am I ready? Its almost been a year since I lost my memories and I believe that I'm more than ready to know about that forest. Ching shook her head. "why do you want to know about that forest Pucca?" she said. I know that she is not expecting an answer. I just look at the forest with sad eyes. One day I will know what's inside that bamboo forest. We walked around town for some hours. I was walking behind Ching and Abyo when I saw someone, someone I remember. I tugged at the sleeve of Ching's shirt and pointed at the boy. Chings face turned pale when she saw him.

 **Ching's POV:**

We were just walking around town like always when Pucca randomly grabbed my shirt and pointed at a person that was entering the village. I just stared at the boy. It was Garu. Why? Why is he here? Why now? I looked at Pucca who was staring at the boy. I know that she was trying to tell me something but I didn't even want to know what it was. I turned away when he saw me. I grabbed Pucca's sleeve and walked away. Abyo looked at me weirdly as I passed him. He followed me "Ching, look! It's Garu!" His voice was filled with joy as he pointed at him. I looked at him and his smile disapeared. "don't tell me you're going to..." He got quiet for a moment and stopped following me. "Stop trying to hide Pucca from everything" he finally said. Pucca looked at me confused but I didn't dare look in her eyes. "Ching" the frustration in his voice stopped me and made me turn around "what?" I said. Abyo looked down and grabbed Pucca's hand then started walking towards Garu. I yelled his name but didn't dare stop him. Abyo is way too angry and it kind of scares me.

 **Regular POV:**

At first Pucca tried to get out of Abyo's strong grip of her hand but quickly gave up. Now she was trying her best not to fall because Abyo was walking way to fast. Garu saw Abyo walking towards him and smiled sweetly. When he saw Pucca he quickly jumped backwards closing his eyes and prepared himself for a huge round of kisses. He opened his eyes slightly after a while. He saw Pucca just standing there and looked at him. "if you were expecting her to hug you and kiss you then you were wrong" Abyo finally said annoyed. "Times have changed" he said and Garu looked at Pucca confused. He walked a little closer to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

 **Garu's POV:**

I looked at her. Why was she acting so weirdly? I thought. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore? Isn't that a good thing? If it is then why do I feel so sad? "Well after you broke her heart she jumped off a cliff" Abyo's sudden outburst shoot me back to reality. I stared at him. Pucca looked just as confused as I was. "she doesn't remember you and personally I think that it's a good thing" he said. I stared at him angrily. Why the hell did he say that? I looked at Pucca who seemed kind of worried. Did she really not remember me?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ Don't forget to review because no reviews means no chapters :0


End file.
